


The Maze, It Hurts.

by Destructivedepravities



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Albino Joey Drew, Anorexia, Black Albino, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gender Issues, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, I know Joey's been through a lot but he's kinda shitty too., I'm Sorry, Intense Bullying, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morally Grey Characters, Multi, Obsession, Other, Rituals, This is really sad, Trauma, Trust Issues, Worship, and gross, anger issues, i'm projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: He has to do it. Find him, Joey Drew. Bendy as well. He has to find them, save them from each other.A fic in which Joey and Bendy blame themselves for bad things that have happened to each other. The blowing point caused a maze to be created within the studio. Henry comes back after receiving Joey's letter, and he has to find Joey, buried in the depths of his own childhood memories he and Bendy had made.





	The Maze, It Hurts.

_**He'd gotten the letter.** _

_**It seemed friendly.** _

_**Walking down to the studio, tiredly, opening the door.** _

_**Strange. Slightly strange. What had Joey Drew been doing?** _

_**He fell. Blackness.** _

Henry groaned and sobbed, tired, gasping softly as he sat up. Murals. He was in a room of murals. How did he get here? Why was he here? He pondered. This wasn't even part of the studio. He stood. It was beautiful. Black and white and made out of a thick, opaque glass, depicting a thin white figure bringing to life a black figure, causing it pain, and on the other side, a much sketchier black figure torturing the white figure.

They were similar, yet differed at other points. He spun around lazily, blinking. The lights were dim, and the air smelled musky, vaguely chemical, and even somewhat of iron. He stopped, wobbling a little as he eyed the only door.

A wheelchair lazily moved by, rolling down a hallway, visible by the half open door. Then, the door gently closed, sending shivers down Henry's spine. He chased after it, hearing the telltale  _shhhk shhhk thump_ of Joey crawling. He froze, his head reeling. He leant against a wall, and heard people talking.

"Oi'm pissed! That goddamn kid crawls faster than us! Is there even any fookun' way outta 'ere?" a voice called, clearly irritated, and somewhat out of breath.

"I don't thank so, Shawn. The But you shoulda been more careful wit' the lil one," another chimed in, starting out faint and growing with a series of soft footsteps.

There was a pause, along with some rummaging and grunting, before the first voice yelped.

"Wait, wait. . . Well whould'ya lookit' that! Food!"

"We should retrace, kitchin'," the other said bluntly, already walking away.

"Agreed," the first chimed, and ran after the other.

He tried to piece it together. They must've been here a while, and the talk of a child made him worried. There's a child stuck here? In the studio? Why can't they find their way out? He put a hand on his chest, and shook his head.

"Henry!" he heard-- 

Wait, that was Bendy's voice. Bendy? He was here? Alive? Knew him? His voice? His head spun, and he walked towards it, ignoring the pulsing his brain made, trying to tell him _'No, no. That's simply impossible,'_ because he knew what he heard, he stopped. 

"Henry," it called again, directly above him, "help."

"With wha-"

"Find Joey. The  _real_ Joey. He's so damaged, I'm sorry." 

It then scuttled away, leaving the large man unsettled and even more confused. Instead of shedding light on the situation, they seemed to be smashing lightbulbs, leaving Henry alone in the dark, no way to even grasp the questions being thrown at him. He shook his head, and began to walk.

 


End file.
